Jedite
|image = Jedite2.jpg |alias = Jed, Love Line DJ |birthday = |age = UnknownMoonlight Soldiers: Jedite |eyes = Blue |hair = Blonde |origin = Negaverse |height = 5'9" (175cm) |weight = 150lbs (68kg) |hobby = Seducing young girls and women |favorite color = Unknown |monster type = Negaverse-born Human |alignment = Evil |affiliation = Negaverse |rank = Commander |ability = Illusions and Manipulation |attacks = Energy attacks |psource = Negaverse |strength = Ability to control Negamonsters |weakness = |creator = Naoko Takeuchi |first appearance = "A Moon Star is Born" |last appearance = "Fight to the Finish" |english voice = Tony Daniels (DiC Dub), Todd Haberkorn (Viz Dub) |japanese voice = Masaya Onosaka }} is a major antagonist in the first thirteen episodes of Sailor Moon. A commander in Queen Beryl's army in the Negaverse, Jedite was one of the first commanders sent out against a newly revived Sailor Moon. Biography Silver Millennium Like the other commanders, Jedite was a soldier in the Negaforce's army. When they attacked the Moon Kingdom, Jedite and the other commanders were at the forefront of the attack. Queen Serenity was able to seal Jedite and the rest of the Negaverse away after using the Crescent Moon Wand. ''Sailor Moon'' Jedite was the first commander that Queen Beryl sent to Earth. His task was to gather energy for the Negaforce. The Negamonsters he sent were disguised as people, either impersonating someone or using an original human disguise. He and his Negamonsters charged items with dark energy and gave them to several people to drain their energy. His first attempt of this was with jewelry charged with dark energy, which a monster disguised as Molly's mom gave to several people. However, Sailor Moon foiled all of his plans, and the energy was always returned whenever Jedite's monsters were destroyed. One of Beryl's strongest and favored youma, Titus, claimed to adore Jedite and thought of a plan to aid him. The plan was to drain energy from people in love on the love cruise. Jedite impersonated a captain, and flirted with Serena, who was also in disguise. Despite his efforts, the Negamonster Titus was destroyed, much to Beryl's displeasure Beryl told Jedite to defeat the Sailor Scouts, and if he failed, she would condemn him to Eternal Sleep. Through an illusion, Jedite told the Sailor Scouts to meet him at the airport, and that if they did not come, he would burn Tokyo to the ground. The Sailor Scouts arrived at the airport and Jedite created several monsters out of clay, resembling cops, but Sailor Mars destroyed them. Jedite then controlled two jets to chase after the Sailor Scouts, but they were stopped by Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask fought Jedite, but was supposedly killed. Jedite then re-controlled the jets to chase after the Sailor Scouts, but they devised a plan. While Sailor Moon distracted the jets, Sailor Mercury used Mercury Bubbles Blast to obscure Jedite's vision, then Sailor Mars used a scroll attack on Jedite to make the jets chase after him instead. Sailor Moon threw her tiara at Jedite, but he avoided it, however one of the jets almost ran him over, forcing him to teleport to safety. Returning to the Negaverse, Jedite attempted to tell Queen Beryl the identities of the Sailor Scouts, but she would not listen and instead, immediately put him into Eternal Sleep, freezing him before banishing him. Characteristics Personality Powers and Abilities Jedite is one of the strongest of the four commanders. He can teleport, levitate, create clay monsters, shoot bolts of lightning, cast illusions, use some mind control, cause people to pass out, project a protective force field, and manipulate vehicles to chase after people. He also the only one shown to be able to stop Sailor Moon's tiara coming at him in the second episode. Jedite's Negamonsters Prior to his defeat and subsequent punishment, Jedite used a total of eight Negamonsters against the Sailor Scouts. *Morga *Fro *Derela *Garoben *Ramwoir *Kigaan *Dream Dolly *Titus Original Japanese Adaptation .]] In the original Japanese anime adaptation of Naoko Takeuchi's manga, Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, the character is named Jadeite His name in the English Localization of Sailor Moon is simplified to "Jedite". In the supplemental material for the manga, Jadeite is approximately eighteen years old. Jadeite is the one of the first Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom's to appear in both the manga and the anime adaptation. He, like the other Shitennou, were once inhabitants of the planet Earth. They once served as guardians and advisors to Prince Endymion before they were persuaded to join the Dark Kingdom. A great deal of the events in the original thirteen episodes of Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon remain largely unchanged from the events of the manga. However, when the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon, are able to give Rae Hino her transformation pen to transform into Sailor Mars. Mars petrifies Jadeite, transforming him into stone with her anti-evil scrolls. Another Shitennou, Nephrite, is able to preserve his skeleton in a glass coffin and vows to bring him back to life. Jadeite is temporarily revived when Princess Serenity is found, but immediately turned into precious stones afterward. Trivia *Jedite's original name, "Jadeite" is the name of . *Jedite's voice actor, Tony Daniels, would go on to voice Wiseman in the second season of Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R. *Jedite is unique as a villain in the sense that he established the formulaic pattern for all four seasons of Sailor Moon. *Some fans believed Jedite is the Wiseman, brainwashed by the Negamoon, because of their shared voice actor (Tony Daniels). Others believe that the frozen Jedite was destroyed along with the Negaverse. Gallery References Category:Villains Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Queen Beryl's Warriors